leagueofgentlemenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ross Gaines
"Would you say you're a fairly egregious person?" Ross Gaines ("Nightmare in Royston Vasey") Ross Gaines works at Royston Vasey's Job Centre who fires Pauline's from her job as a Restart Officer after spying as a job seeker, after that he remains her worst enemy. Inspiration It's clear that Pauline was based on Reece's restart officer. but Reece was the basics for Ross, the real Pauline saw that Reece was the smartest in the room, so she requested him to help with the projector and anything technical. Stage Ross appeared in the original stage show, where sketches like "Egregious" were born. Radio Ross appears with Pauline and Mickey in the Radio Series with the action being more verbal he insults Pauline to her face. Television Series One In the first episode, as Pauline talks about their last class Ross is very bored and when Pauline asks for jobs and Ross goes down a list of them, with Pauline telling him off and insults him that he won't get a job. Later when Mickey goes to leave for a job interview Pauline forces him to stay Ross defects him but Pauline's bullying results in Mickey staying. The next day Pauline teaches the seekers selling products using The Big Issue in a condescending way, Ross argues that they aren't stupid so Pauline makes him do the exercise trying to mock him in begging her, but he refused and she hits him with the magazine. She then does it with Mickey with a different result, vowing to Ross he will return back to the restart course. When the course focuses on the Interview part, Ross questions Pauline about Spendsheets and Computer Work, Pauline insults him. After Mickey goes through a Roleplay interview Pauline offers the seekers the chance to interview her, Ross offers which Pauline agrees and straight away Ross presents a knowledge that shows off Pauline's flaws even asking her if she is egregious? Pauline doesn't realise it's meaning. However at the end, Ross tells her, she is rude, isn't qualified and is too old for the job (moving trolleys around ASDA), Pauline then ends the exercise by hitting Ross with the clipboard and in fury stuffs Ross with the notes he wrote Mickey stops her. On their final day, Ross then reveals that Pauline is fired showing that he is employed by the Job Centre, he reveals she is to be fired for violent conduct, being abusive, presenting her with recordings he took of other classes. He tells her to clean her office and return her pens, she tries to get the job seekers to punish Ross but they don't and Ross mocks her. Series Two Ross appears in Episode Two, when Pauline and Mickey are working at the Burger Me Takeaway, he never sees them and so Pauline spoils his Veggieburger, he doesn't realise it, but the two are fired when they are recorded. After being fired Ross asks them what happened, Pauline makes a remark without saying the truth, Pauline's benefits are cut and while Ross offers to appeal it, he insults her with a something she did to him, Pauline loses it, tries to attack Ross with a pen, then gets Mickey to hold him down. She plans to commit a siege of the building, has Ross as the hostage and wants her job back and Mickey wants a fire engine. It fails due to the Nosebleeds and the fact Pauline spoke to a deaf boy. After they are forced to eat paper, Pauline leaves for food, Ross offers Mickey the fire engine Pauline promised, however when he freed him, Ross, subdued him and ran to the police, Michey leaves only for Pauline to be arrested. Series Three Ross frees Pauline from Prison early so she can help expose Mickey and his brothers who have cheated the system. At the Raw Egg Cafe, he and Pauline look over what they found out, the only thing is new is that Mickey's Mother is dead and they pretend she isn't to get the benefits. He tells Pauline about what they know about Mickey and his brothers have been on the dole for 68 Years and how he got straight into a job from University paying every debt off. He warns Pauline that she has reduced time to find something soild, if not the promised Pen Shop is gone. A couple of days later Pauline goes to Ross' Flat, which is sparse apartment, she reveals she and Mickey are engaged, she doesn't care if Ross sends her back to jail she loves the man who she previously called "thick, strinks and lives in a shithole", Ross offers her Wine giving a last taste of freedom. Then they have sex with mad passion, he thinks that Pauline did to get the file on the case. While Ross allows her this, he warns Pauline that he will tell Mickey about the sex, reminding her that Mickey sees him as a friend, she asks Ross why? He tells Pauline with much resentment she made him hate the job he once loved and he begins ringing Mickey. However, despite telling Pauline to rush, Mickey never answers. Ross arrives late to Pauline and Mickey's Wedding just as the service is over, but seeing the happiness in Mickey's face lets it be. Live Shows Drury Lane In the first post TV Live Show, Ross is the first person interview about Pauline's murder, he doesn't hide his hatred of her, he talks about her violent side in a recreation of the "Egregious" sketch. Pantomime Ross appears as Pauline's Landlord for Herr Nibs, without any money, she offers to pay in kind but letting him have sex. Trivia * Reece was going to play Pauline, as a rule they had was for the creator to portrait, however, Reece was too depressed and played Ross. * Pauline was going to stab Ross in the eye with a pen in one planned ending. * The job in the Egregious sketch of Trolley shifting was based on a job Reece tried out for, he didn't get the job for the reason he was too smart and his personality would cause trouble. * The fight in season 2 was taken from The Omen between Gregory Peck and Billie Whitelaw. * The meeting scene in the Raw Egg was done on location which was difficult as a woman was feeding a dog Bacon and was making loud noises * The Sex Scene in Season 3, was funny in readings and rehearsals but was uncomfortable to shot. Category:Series One characters Category:Series Two characters Category:Series Three characters Category:Stage Shows Category:Deceased characters